Stefan's Secret
by IzzyBella915
Summary: "Instantly, I felt death, and blood and loss flash through me, along with power-so much power-, and a strong newly repaired connection with the earth." Klaus has been trying nearly all summer to create his precious hybrids, but when he goes to the witch Gloria, he finds that two young witches in New York hold the key. Set in season 3 two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_A ella le gusta la gasolina (whatcha say)_

 _Dame mas gasolina! (hey)_

 _A ella encanta la gasolina (whatcha say)_

 _Dame mas gasolina! (hey)_

 _A ella le gusta la gasolina (yeah)_

 _Dame mas gasolina! (yeah)_

 _A ella encanta la gasolina (yeah)_

 _Dame mas gasolina! (hey, hey hey..)_

I sang as my sister and I's hips move to the beat of the song. We were supposed to be typing up a PowerPoint for our Brooklyn Connections project, along with the rest of our small group of six, but once this song came on, we couldn't help but dance to it. Our teacher had made the decision to leave us in the computer room for the morning, seeing as the presentations were already late. It was me, my twin sister, our honorary sister Thais, low key arch nemesis Juliana, friend Natalie, and Tayari. The second we hear footsteps down the hall, all of our phones disappear, and we are in our seats in a fraction of a second, appearing as if we had been doing nothing but work.

Soon enough, the one of the school's two custodians walked in through the door.

"What was that noise?" Michael's voice was wary, yet triumphant all at once. He thought that we would squeal.

"The fans." We all said it, but not loud nor in chorus, seemingly nonchalant, though both mine and my twin's insides were rolling around. We were never the best of liars.

"Hmm" came out of Michael's throat, he was wary, but have nothing else away.

"Where's the teacher? And why are you all in here with the door locked?" He spoke as he was walking further into the room.

This side of the building was old, and that was evident in the layout of the classrooms, including this room. The eggshell colored paint that covered the ceiling and the top half of the wall was peeling badly, while the bottom of the wall was an nausea inducing dark green. There were posters and calendars decorating the walls covering chalk boards that had different colored boarders on the edges, some with Catholic phrases, others encouraging the prospering of students in the academic field, one of which being a partially colored in picture that I honestly wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, with a box of off brand colored pencils that was three quarters empty next to it. The room itself consisted of five or six rows of tables that were pushed against the left wall which each had about ten desktops on them, Tayari sat at the station farthest to the right, and closest to the isle in the row second closest to a half wall of windows that gave a view of the tops of some of Park Slope's buildings, with a radiator that was older than the original vampires under it. The row closest to the windows had the least amount of work stations, containing only six, with the closest to the isle being the teacher's station, thus making it available to only five students.

"Analisse?" He spoke, calling out my twin. Just to mess with him, I spoke before Leelee could.

"Mr. Connor had us stay here so that we could finish our Brooklyn Connections PowerPoint, because we were supposed to finish it by this morning, and we're gonna go to the library to present tomorrow." I explained it, my thick Brooklyn accent seeping through making 'tomorrow' sound like 'tommra' and 'library' sound like 'libary', as it always did whenever my sister and I spoke.

Michael simply nodded for me to continue, completely fooled at my actions.

"Why was the door locked?" Ahh, so there it was, his real question, he wanted to know why there was five girls and a boy locked inside a room together with no supervising adult. Lol as if!

"Because Mr. Connor told us to keep it locked." I replied barely holding back the sarcasm and eye roll. He looked slightly dumbfounded, before telling us to keep the door opened and unlocked. Instead of granting him a response, I turned back to my computer screen, before putting the finishing touches on my PowerPoint. Leelee had already finished hers about ten minutes ago, though we would claim that we weren't to get out of gym class. After Michael's departure, no one spoke for about a half an hour. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Do you think that we should bring our gym clothes to change into tomorrow?"

"Mr. Connor said that we won't have time." Came Juliana's reply. Today her curly brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, and her light purple 50's style glasses sat on her ivory, oval, acne covered face. She had a small amount of baby fat, and wore the same dark blue sweat pants with the school crest on the upper left thigh, and matching navy blue t-shirt with the school crest on her small left breast, the only difference being her red and black Jordan 11s. She practically oozed Dominican even without the dark skin tone. The only other noticeable difference was that she didn't listen to Spanish music, instead listening to trap music like almost all of the other students in this school.

"We prob won't." Agreed Thais. With a thoughtful tone. She was a short yet thick, with dark skin that I suppose she got from her Trinidadian heritage, her dark brown hair was pulled into a small bun at the top of her head, she wore the same uniform as Juliana, and coincidental the same shoes only in a much smaller size.

Leelee nodded, too absorbed in her own mind to give a verbal response. It was something that we both did often, working out both possible and impossible situations. I myself had been doing that very thing when the heavy wooden door opened to reveal the principal Mrs. Taylor, and a man with sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he was about 6'0 and was wearing black jeans, a dark green short sleeved Henley, and Italian leather boots.

Reaching out mentally to Leelee, we shared one thought as the original vampire with a coldly calculated look in his eyes locked eyes with each of us; _crap_.

* * *

So, I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, but I will post something on my page within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither me nor Leelee slept well that night. We didn't tell our mom what happened knowing that she would take drastic measures that would undoubtedly endanger my whole family's life's. We would face this possible danger together.

We got dressed as quick as possible, wanting to spend as much time with our family as we could. We had a feeling that the day wouldn't end well.

* * *

Our teacher Mr. Connor was the only adult on the trip, due to the close proximity of the destination, and small number of students. When we reached the corner, he made a left instead of continuing in straight, and led us to the nearest bagel shop. He had told us yesterday that he would be buying us breakfast, and I was starving from not eating in over ten hours.

We had all gotten a plain bagel with cream cheese, and we're eating inside this concretey thingy that reminded me of something from Rome.

* * *

The presentation had gone smoothly enough, I hadn't stuttered through my short speech, and there was free food, so all in all it was a pretty good day until we were walking back to the school.

We were passing by a rundown building covered in scaffolding when we saw him.

He was clothed in nearly the exact same outfit as yesterday, the only difference being his now black Henley. As one, Leelee and I walked towards the most powerful original. Shock momentarily passed through his ocean colored eyes before he extended both hands to us-it wasn't an offer-no it was a threat that said if we didn't take it, he would kill my whole family, leaving only the children. Because if there was one virtue that all of the Originals shared, it was their hate of the killing of children.

So us taking his large hand in our own, yet keeping our own caramel colored hands locked was another threat completely in itself. It said that he couldn't turn us against each other, that we were a united front, and that would remain so through whatever he did to us.

Instantly, I felt death, and blood and loss flash through me, along with power-so much power-, and a strong, newly repaired connection to the earth.

While any other of my kind would only feel the death of a vampire, I felt the bonds that he had created and destroyed throughout his life. I knew that Leelee however saw his life, though she would not be able to explore the extent of any of his thoughts or memories as they were not hers to keep.

He pulled us close, and into a solid chest, and with one arm wrapped around the backs of our chest, and the other wrapped around our waists, he super sped us out of Brooklyn.

Sensing that we would be running for a while, I reached out with my mind to Leelee.

' _What does he want with us?'_ Her voice shook as she answered me through our shared bond.

' _Hybrids. He thinks that we can help.'_

' _Who the hell fed him that bull?'_

' _Gloria'_ Gloria. One of the most powerful dark magic practicing witches believes that we can help the original hybrid make more hybrids.

' _Why the hell would she think that?'_

' _You know the stories about us just as well as I do.'_

' _Do you think we can?'_

' _Between you and me? Yeah I do.'_ There was a defeated tone in her voice, but we both know that we would help them. We were just worried about the casualties that could occur. We don't need anyone getting hurt because of our actions.

Soon enough however, we arrived at a bar with a blond haired, blue eyed woman that was obviously our captor's sister, a man with brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin, and a woman with dark brown skin, and white hair. Setting us down in front of Gloria, Klaus moved behind the bar to get himself a drink.

Still in our school uniforms that consisted of black pants, a yellow polo shirt with our school's crest, and a green vest, we looked to the elder witch. Our long brown tailbone length hair swayed from the light breeze drafting in through the window, the sunlight giving it a golden hue. Before we could blink, she had a hand on each of our temples, and was attempting to get inside our minds.

In a split second, she was on the other side of the room, temple bleeding and unconscious. Quickly, the three vampires made to grab at us, and we turned back to back in order to defend ourselves better.

' _Annabella_ _Marie!'_

' _Like you didn't help Analisse Marie!'_

We kept our bodies tense, yet loose at once.

"What did you do?" Came Rebekah's quiet voice.

"Its called self defense." Came Leelee's equally quiet yet raged voice.

"She's not dead." Was my nonchalant reply. Locking eyes with the ripper, I continued.

"Can't 'cha smell the living blood still in her body, Rippa?" I questioned, my thick accent slipping through. His nostrils flared slightly, before nodding, and slightly relaxing his posture.

"Now," spoke Leelee "why the hell are we here?"

"Well, according to Gloria here," he gestured to her prone form with a bottle of bourbon as he spoke "you can help me make hybrids as the location of Rebekah's necklace remains unknown." He finished with a pointed look towards Rebekah and Stefan.

"Well, seeing as we have no clue as to how to do that, why don't you tell us where we are so that we can bounce?" Inquired Leelee. With a growl, the hybrid charged at her.

"I did not run halfway across the country, and go through all of this bull to let you go!" He grabbed her arm roughly. "So," he continued "neither of you will be leaving anytime soon." He was about to continue when I sent him through a wall, and into another room.

With a rather loud growl, he charged at me, but Leelee used her magic to keep him and the others away.

"Touch her," we growled in unison "and I will rip your heart out and feed it to the hungry Haitians." I knew the second Leelee released them, because their bodies visibly relaxed, yet wary of us, only Stefan moved, and it was to feed Gloria his blood.

Seconds later, Gloria was on her feet, and pushing Stefan off.

"Even think about going in our heads again, and you'll definitely be dead."

Came Leelee's voice. Gloria simply raised her hands in a universal sign of surrender.

"Is that a threat?" Came Rebekah's voice.

"Google it" I said with a smile, knowing full well that she had no clue what Google is. The veins around her eyes appeared briefly due to her anger, before disappearing entirely. Klaus wore a small smirk of amusement, while everyone else remained impassive.

"I won't go in your heads." Gloria was wary. Good.

"Then. Spit. It. Out." I was mad, this old freaking man brings me and my sister to this ratchet old hag, and they won't even tell me what they want.

"I want your help in the production of hybrids." Was Klaus' reply. He was smirking that stupid gringo.

"And how would we do that?" I quickly picked up, and Leelee finished my statement.

"Like seriously, we haven't even passed 7th grade yet?"

"How old are you?" Rebekah's voice was quiet, yet filled with the most rage a thousand year old vampire muster.

"Twelve" I mumbled, I honestly hate it how some people treat my sister and I when they know our real age, especially since we could pass as fifteen-sixteen.

"What?" Klaus was mad, as he had done many things, and killed many more, but never a child. Collectively, the vampires turned towards Gloria, outraged that she would have Klaus do what he did to a child.

"I don't see what relevance our age holds, why the hell are we here?"

"Because Gloria said that you could help us contact the original witch." Klaus' teeth were clenched as he said this.

"Ummmm, I just wanna point out the obvi. Why didn't you have a séance?"

"Because I need something that the Original Witch had a strong emotional connection to." Gloria was scared and sheepish as she said this.

"Ok, so before I point out the obvious flaws in your great kidnapping plan, how much does he know?" Leelee pointed at Stefan as she said the last bit. For a minute, everyone looked at Stefan, before Klaus spoke, shrugging.

"I admit that he doesn't know much."

"Well since you won't tell us what we wanna know, why didn't you use either Klaus' or Rebekah's blood?" I spoke slowly as if speaking to a toddler. Gloria shrugged, her confidant façade appearing yet again. Klaus, let outa humorless chuckle before speaking.

"You think that she had a strong emotional connection to me?"

"Ehh, prob not, from what I know, she did kinda hate you."

"But..." Continued Leelee "She did kinda like you," she said whilst looking at Rebekah "I mean, you are the youngest aliveish child, and the only girl one at that." At least that's what they think.

"I know right?" Was my sarcastic reply. Rebekah looked shocked at our words, but I honestly don't care.

I mean it ain't my problem if her feelings are hurt. But, she honestly had a good and kind aura, but I knew full well that if she wanted, she could be one of the baddest cicas ever.

"You'd think that a bunch of gajillion and a half year old beings would be able to see some common sense." Because I could be sleeping now since it was only a half day with it being the middle of the summer and all, but instead I'm somewhere in freaking Chicago.

Feeling a buzzing in the right side of my vest, I reached in and answered my phone.

' _What the hell are you doing?'_ A voice hissed into my head.

' _Answering my phone. What does it look like?'_ Analisse seemed to have absorbed all the common sense while we were still in utero, therefore it was her fault I had none.

Pressing the phone to my ear before the others could protest, I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yallo!"

" **Bella?"** The voice was worried, that much was noticeable. It was also Thais, our girl best friend.

" **Oh my god you're okay! How's Ana? Where are you? You need to get you light skinned butt over here because Mr. Connor's two seconds away from calling your mother!"**

"I'm fine she's fine, and we ran away. But don't worry we'll be fine we're just joining a group of travelers. You know how I've always wanted to be a fortune teller." As soon as she was done, she regretfully hung up the phone, her turmoil clear in her eyes.

"What's a traveler?" He's been living under a rock for the past two hundred or so years that's it. I mean it's the only thing that can explain his complete, total, and utter ignorance.

"You've been living under a rock, haven't you?" Yeah, Leelee didn't exactly have common sense either.

"I'm getting something to drink." I announced as I stepped towards the bar, quickly grabbing a cup and filling it with _Coke._ Taking a sip, I began walking towards the stools quickly taking a seat. Never one to be away from me without reason, Leelee sat in the stool beside mine. Taking a final sip, I passed her the soda, before speaking.

"Ya know, if you wanna make hybrids you don't have to contact Mommy Dearest." This of course made all of the supernaturals aside from the awesomest twins ever start.

"Excuse me?" Klaus' voice was quiet, and quite angry if I do say so myself.

"Yeah," Leelee picked up, "if their first taste of human blood is doppelgänger blood then their fine."

"I killed the doppelgänger"

"Nu-ha" By now Klaus was visibly shaking.

"What are you saying?"

"She's alive" Both Leelee and I said in unison.

* * *

Gringo=White boy (and no I'm not racist it's just a common term used by angry Spanish people)

AN: So, as of now, this is where the story ends. However, if I get 50+ reviews/pms asking me to continue, or 40 faves AND 40 follows(whichever comes first), I will continue the story, I'm just not sure when to be honest.


End file.
